Old habits die hard
by allthefandomfic10
Summary: Slow but worth it bughead set in college its years after the blackhood murders and Jughead and Betty had broken up before college when he shows uo at her door will they start talking agian will they solve the new meystery Betty is awfully close to
1. Chapter 1 somethings never change

**A.N. This is set where Jughead and Betty are in college and they keep in touch with the others but not with each other since they broke up before the summer before college otherwise the info is up to season 2 so... also this will DEFINETLY be a bughead fanfic but it will be a slow burn otherwise please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"I'm going to kill him! I'm so done! I swear, I have connections you know! I can get someone to take care of them no questions asked!!" Betty exclaimed loudly as she stormed through the door.

"Whoa...whoa calm down, who are we killing, why are we killing them and what do you mean you have connections? Misses pastel high pony tail" said Betty's roommate Leanne.

"Ugh there's this new reporter at the paper and the editor has been on me to get them to work with me but they wont respond to a single damn email! And he's never at the newsroom and I have secrets you don't know about." She said as she touched a spot on her midriff and lightly made an s shape.

"Mmm Hmm likely story" said Leanne smirking and chuckling slightly. " Don't forget that Carrie is bringing by her new beau tonight."

"Right... do we even know anything about this "boyfriend" of hers?" Said Betty tilting her head and squinting her eyes.

She made a noise that meant no sounded something like " mmm mm" "just that he's new at school but he's a sophomore like us."

"Weird..." said Betty

At that moment the door opened and they heard two voices the female one said "come on.. it won't be that bad they're great you'll love them and they're dying to meet you since all I do is rave about you" the male voice responded "I'm a concisess subjector by nature its what I do."

As they walk in through the threshold the dark haired boy with a beanie was met with a blonde haired girl in slightly darker sweater and a high pony "Jughead Jones some things never change... still with that I'm a subjector by nature dark brooding crap and that beanie huh?"

"Betty Cooper still with the sweaters and a high pony" he said and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her but he quickly turned it into a smirk.

"Well it is iconic just ask Kevin" she said her hands on her hips a fire in her eyes and a something between a smile a smirk and a snarl on her lips.

"Wait... you two know each other?" Asked the girl Jughead walked in with

"Oh I am all too familiar with Jughead Jones, Carrie we're..." Betty paused for a moment should she tell the truth that they were Romeo and Juliet once, so in love it hurt, end up together no a matter what, even murders and gangs... that is until Jughead decide that they shouldn't be together and it stuck that time? "Old friends from high school we used to be really close but then we sorta lost touch after college.." Betty finally said after a brief moment

"Yeah" Jughead said his face blank. He had gotten really good at that over the years becoming blank so nobody could read what he was really thinking.

"Well how nice!" Interjected Leeanne breaking Jug and Betty out of their thoughts "well tonight is game night and we are playing drunk scrabble! It's just like regular scrabble but every time someone plays a word on one of your words you take a sip of your drink. Eventually you get to drunk to know which words are yours so you basically just end up drinking anytime someone plays." She said enthusiastically.

'" It's great fun come on" said Carrie as she walked towards their living area

"Yeah just a minute I want to catch up with Betty for a moment" replied Jughead.

"Fiiiine just don't take to long K?" Replied the short girl with blue and purple hair.

"Okay" he smiled at her and responded then turned his attention to the girl who had been sitting there quietly for nearly three minutes he watched for a moment before speaking "I'm sorry I... I had no idea she was your roommate I swear I mean how could I"

"I don't hear anything from you for nearly a year the only reason I know your alive is because Archie,T, Cheryl and your dad via my mom tell me about you briefly in passing conversation but then quickly change the subject because they realize what they said. Then you show up at my door out of the blue because you're dating my roommate and you won't even make eye contact with me how am I supposed to react Jug?" She said wanting to yell wanting to scream at him but she kept her voice level she wasn't about to make a scene here in front of everyone.

"I know and I owe you an explanation for everything. It's not that I don't want to make your eye contact it just... I thought you stopped doing that." He gestured to her hand that was balled into a fist.

"Yeah well... old habits die hard." She unclched her fist " an explanation?"

"I...I wanted to call you to text you but it was... I don't know it felt wrong and I was at a different college but it felt wrong too and this place was always our plan so I sent in an application and they let me enroll as a sophomore here and well... The rest as they say is history." He said with that soft expression that made Betty want to melt into him and not "be" anyone.

"I get that Jug trust me I do but just falling off the face of the earth that made it so much worse... and i get it about being here" she said with that understanding look in her eye that made him want to rip away all of the walls he built around himself.

"I'm sorry... about how _everything_ happened" it killed Jughead to know that he had hurt her but he wanted to make up for it now , one look and he was trapped back in her orbit.

"It's ... I've had time to deal with it"

"Okay?" He said more as question than a stament

"Yeah, just one more thing jug? You didn't happpen to join _the statement_ newspaper did you?"

"Yeah why?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm going to murder you of course it was you!" She said with a jokey smile on her face. "We will discuss that later but as for right now I am undefeated in drunk scrabble and I don't intend for that to change now."

"Oh just you wait Cooper, you haven't been met by me yet I might just change that streak of yours"he said smiling that real smile the one that met his eyes not the one that he put on most of the time to hide from everything.

" Yeah you just might" and she smiled back at him.

the girl next door and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks playing drunk scrabble. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to get through thought Betty as they sat down.

 **A.N. Hello! It's me again. I hope you like the first chapter I really wanted to have them clear the air so they could act somewhat normally around each other! Other than that this chapter was pretty fluffy but their is definitely some angst coming up I have big plans! So I hope you enjoy and please it means the absolute world to me when y'all review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Newsroom

A.N. This is set the next day in the newsroom of "The Statment" which is the campus newspaper anyway hope you like it! And don't forget to review! 

"Finally, good to see your face here Mr. Jones" called "The Statement" editor Claudette. 

"Uh, yeah sorry about that... I've been busy getting settled, and everything and my laptop was broken, so I took it to the campus bookstore, but they're hacks, and it took forever to get back and when I did it was still broken so.." Jughead said rushing through his rehearsed apology 

"I'm sorry to hear that did you get it fixed?" responded Claudette.

"Yeah I took it to brad on campus" he replied 

"Glad to hear it. I have an assignment for you; you will be working with my right-hand woman Betty Cooper on the frat house article and anything else she needs help with, Her desk is over there oh and Mr. Jones, please remember she is your superior." She said giving him a side eye. 

He rolled his eyes as if he would ever be misogynistic, especially to Betty is that really the vibe he gave off? "It's Jughead," he said before turning to go find Betts and find out what they were working on. 

She spotted him walking towards her where she was stuck trying to finish her thought she stood up and smirked at him warmly enough to almost be a smile "Mr. Jones over here" she called for him. 

He responded her smirk and rolled his eyes at her as he walked over to her desk and sat opposite her "don't you dare start calling me that." he said before asking her "so... what is the Jones and Cooper detective team taking on this time Nancy?" he said echoes of their past coming through.

Betty tensed when he talked so loosely about their past and Jughead internally cursed himself "of course she's upset, you broke her heart dumbass you can't just be her pal overnight." 

She softened "We have the frat house article Claud wants us to try and get interviews from some of the guys apparently no campus newspaper has been able to before, and she wants us to be the first." 

"Claud?" Jughead questioned her with one eyebrow up looking at her like she was crazy.

Betty laughed "yeah I know she can be pretty intense at first but when you get to know her she's pretty cool I promise. She's also especially hard on guys at; first, you know she is the first female editor for the statement? Crazy right. not to mention she is also the first black female editor so she can be a little protective at first." 

"If you say so" and though he said it as a half-joke he meant it, if Betty said it he believed it an old habit he couldn't lose, he would always trust her word. 

"There's something else I'm working on I could use your help with," she said shakily. 

"Anything you need I'm at your bidding superior," he said jokingly not realizing the seriousness of her voice. 

"There have been numerous reports of rape on campus, and I want to crack it, and I think the frats might have something to do with it. I think we can kill two birds with one stone," Betty said digging her nails into her palms to steady herself 

"Oh.. yeah, of course, I'll help... where do we start? 

"Good'' Betty replied giving him a smile, a crack in her concrete wall. "Because that wasn't a question Mr. Jones," she said in mock seriousness:" I can give all my notes on both the articles so far, but the real deal is tonight there's a party at Alpha Sigma Phi the big boys on campus, and we're going."

Great a college fraternity party thought Jughead but if it would help her... "alright let's go snoop at a frat house sounds... like us." 

A.N. alright alright I know I promised angst, and I know this chapter was short and promise we 're getting into some meaty stuff next chapter. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
